F Is For (More Than) Friends
by CJS51703
Summary: SpongeBob and Sandy have realized their feelings for each other...so what do they do know? SpongeBob's completely clueless and Sandy has a tense past on the subject. But something has to work out eventually. Right? (Spandy-focused)
1. Chapter 1

*****Back to SpongeBob it is! All rights go to Stephen Hillenburg.**

Prologue: At The Dance

 _Was I dumb, or was I blind?_

 _Or did my heart just lose its mind?_

 _Why'd I go and throw our perfect dream away?_

Everyone seemed to be slow-dancing with someone. With the exception of SpongeBob, who had no partner. He had a crush on someone who was also standing alone. It had been his dream to ask Sandy to the annual Midnight Dance, but he had just now mustered up the courage.

"Hey SpongeBob."

The courage fell to pieces.

Sandy, who had been alone for a good part of the dance, had gone over to SpongeBob. "Y'know, if y' don't mind... could we dance together?" She had probably spent a while getting herself to say that as it came out rather slowly. SpongeBob could only nod in response, he was so shocked.

The two stepped into an area where other fish were dancing together. SpongeBob, almost 100% unsure as to what to do, slowly put one hand on Sandy's hip. He allowed the other to take hers. They started to close the distance, frames now near touching.

Sandy noticed. She knew that SpongeBob was nervous as all heck. "Don't worry. You're doing fine," she giggled. SpongeBob felt himself blush. As the song came to a close, the pair came closer...and closer...

 _So take my hand,_

 _And have no fear._

 _We'll be alright..._

SpongeBob was a little annoyed. It was always that air helmet. He knew it was important, but still! It would have to be worked around. He moved closer to the glass until he and Sandy...kissed, in a way.

 _...love led us here!_

 *****Sorry for the short chapter. See if you can figure out what song it was as I didn't write it. Reviews appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

*****Rights go to Hillenburg, you know the routine, let's get on with this.**

Chapter One: What Just Happened?

"So it could be...or maybe it's...it might've been...ah, forget this!" SpongeBob cried in defeat. He looked at the clock with tired eyes: 1:38 AM. Great. Work started in less than five hours. It lead back to the question at hand: why in the world was he still awake?

It had to do with Sandy. That was for sure. Ever since the dance ended, she was on SpongeBob's mind. It was crazy! There was a notepad and a half filled with crossed-out reasons as to why this was.

One of the big ones was that he'd always loved her but didn't know it. SpongeBob still remembered trying to save Sandy from the giant clam, although she had been perfectly okay. Yes, that day was forever etched in the young sponge's mind. It seemed like a good reason at the touch.

It'd been crossed out two seconds after it was written.

SpongeBob had gotten to thinking: _Why have I not seen it before?_ He'd always tried to impress here. Like back with the Anchor Arms dilemma. He would've told any other girl not to sign him up or would've left all together. But Sandy had been so hyped up for the event...

...but that was just his wondering. Where did Sandy's love come into play? Maybe it was during the 'Ripped Pants' incident. SpongeBob had faked his drowning that day. Before he could admit that it was a joke, he could've sworn he heard Sandy crying.

It was like the old saying: you never know what you have until it's gone. She knew what she had and thought it was gone.

The clock read 1:52. SpongeBob yawned and laid his head on the pillow. As he drifted off to sleep, he could only think of one thing.

It was his love for Sandy.

 *****Chapter will get better soon, just stick with me. Reviews appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

*****This one is similar to the last one but flipped around. All of those rights belong to good ol' Hillenburg. Enjoy!**

Chapter Two: Take It From A Girl

S-A-N-D-Y-A-N-D-S-P-O-N-G-E-B-O-B

Not the best laptop password possible at the time.

Sandy went onto her computer and went onto the SeaTime application. She had decided to have a word with an old Texan friend: a squirrel girl named Layla. The subject at hand would be SpongeBob. Naturally.

After a few moments, an anthropomorphic squirrel with well-tanned fur and a chipped fromt tooth appeared on the screen. "Howdy," Layla greeted. "Howdy. Y'all got some free time? We need to talk," Sandy said. "M' little brother's at his 'special' doctor appointment. You have my attention," Layla assured.

Sandy explained it all: the kiss, the dance, the sponge, the aftermath, the total confusion. "Sounds like what happened the last time you fell in love," Layla said. "SpongeBob ain't like that," Sandy informed with something like a snap. No one was the bring up "the incident" ever again. "Touchy-touchy," Layla muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

Sandy sighed. "I just don't get it. There's no voice in the back of my mind telling me that this is too good to be true this time." _Or is there...?_ She had never really thought about it. Was this love like the last one? SpongeBob had always insisted that they were friends. Then he kissed her.

Either he liked her or they were _really_ good friends.

"You've used logic to solve problems like these in the time we've been friends. No wonder you're so confused," Layla realized. "What's that s'posed to mean?" Sandy asked, apprenhensive as to what the answer might be. "You use logic. Solid facts, total systematics. It's what you do. Love doesn't go by rules or an algorithm. So try and use what's in your heart to solve your problems with SpongeBob," Layla explained.

Sandy froze. She did work with systematics, especially when it came to science. It was easier than making it up as you went along.

To break the silence, the treedome phone rang. It was SpongeBob. "H'lo, SpongeBob. I'm good, you? Okay. You...a-and me? At your house, tonight? Yeah, seven o' clock. I'll be there, bye," Sandy said before ending the phone call. Layla was smiling as she chanted, "Sandy's got a boyfriend, Sandy's got a boyfriend!" like a little kid would.

Sandy ended the chat.

She turned off her laptop and went out to the yard of the treedome, remembering that love wasn't a system. Then she stopped what she was doing.

 _Love._

 *****Yeah, next chapter we get to actually see SpongeBob and Sandy together. Thanks to those who reviewed, and I appreciate more!**


	4. Chapter 4

*****Sorry for the delay. This story is my biggest project yet, so it took a while to think of where this will go. Before you get bored with my rambling, I'd best just say that the rights of my favorite cartoon still belong to Stephen Hillenburg. Here's the next chapter!**

Chapter Three: When Friends Collide

Sandy couldn't have been more nervous.

It was only SpongeBob. They'd been friends for years now. It was just like they were hanging out...but they were on a date. "Get a hold of yourself. It's just a couple of hours, then you go home. Easy," she assured herself. It took a moment or two, but eventually she rang the doorbell.

SpongeBob was still freaked out. He scrambled to get to the door. "Oh. H-hello. You don't have your space suit on," he realized. "I completed a syrum that allows me to breathe underwater," Sandy explained. The two went into the kitchen together.

It was already set up in some way. There was a pot still on the stove. Something in it was smelling good. The table was set with two bowls, silverware, and a single flower resembled ones in the sky in a light blue vase. Sandy smiled. The fact that SpongeBob had gone to this trouble was sweet. _He must really like me._

"I didn't finish cooking the stew quite yet. I got a late start on it," SpongeBob explained. He walked over to the stove and began stirring the contest of the pot. That's when he noticed his hands were shaking. _Okay, SpongeBob, get a grip. It's just one night. Just one date...with the girl who you really like. This isn't helping!_

A few silent minuted later, SpongeBob finished the stew. He took his and Sandy's bowls to the counter. They were now filled to the brim. That was a mistake in itself.

Some of the stew had splashed out of the bowl. By that, I mean that it spilled partially on Sandy's clothes. "Ah! I'm sorry!" SpongeBob yelped in shock. He blushed from embarrassment. A bad start to what was once hoped to be a great night.

The pair sat down at the table, sparing occasionally glances at other places besides one another.

Awkward.

"So...d' you like the stew?" SpongeBob asked at last. "Yeah, it's good. You're a good cook. I like that," Sandy said. She was being honest but wanted to offer her (boy?)friend some peace of mind. He looked like he was about to panic (which he was on the inside).

They managed some small talk throughout dinner. It was uncomfortable at first, but soon they warmed up to it.

The date wasn't over yet.

SpongeBob lead Sandy to sit down in the living room where Gary was watching one of his Western shows. He was told to tape it and leave.

The next hour passed easily. The sponge and squirrel didn't have too much physical interaction but at least they weren't as nervous any more. "I tell you, Sandy, you're one heck of a girl," SpongeBob remarked.

 _One heck of a girl._

Sandy stood up immediately, body rigid as if she were bracing for an attack. "I'm sorry. I have to go." Then she left.

 *****Dun-dun-dun! What happened? Find out in the next installment when I get it written and uploaded. Reviews appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 5

*****This should be the answere to all of your questions...surrounding this story. This one has italicized flashbacks and will definitely be one of the longer posts. It'll tide you over. All of you lawyers will be happy to know that I own what's mine and Hillenburg owns the good stuff.**

Chapter Four: Now And Forever

SpongeBob went to the treedome almost immediately after he was left. He knocked on the door frantically. Sandy eventually came to the door, tearstreaks on her face. "What do you want?" she said. It was something like a snap. "I just want to ask...why did you run?" SpongeBob asked. "You'd better come in," Sandy said. They went into the living room and began the story.

 _"Sandy, there's someone here to see you," Mrs. Cheeks said to her teenage daughter. Sandy looked up from her book, curious as to who this surprise visitor was. She went down the stairs and was a little more than shocked._

 _Standing there was a tall and muscular squirrel boy with dark fur. "Jamison? What're you doing here?" Sandy asked. Jamison looked at her with an unreadable expression. "Got a place where we can talk alone?" he asked._

 _They went into the living room and sat down. Jamison looked as if he were waiting for an execution. "Are you okay?" Sandy asked. She blushed as she felt a kiss on her cheek but surprisingly wasn't ticked off. "I like you...a lot. I've just been either too scared or someone's interrupted us. I-if this is too strange, I can leave," Jamison said._

 _Sandy's shock only doubled. The most desired boy in her grade was admitting romantic feelings to her, when she was considered one of the nerds. A voice was saying that this was too good to be true. But she smiled immensely and let a kiss answer Jamison's call._

 _A year passed. Sandy and Jamison were still happy together, despite the voice saying this was still too good to be true. Prom was just around the bend. No, literally, they had just gone into the school and they were heading for the gym._

 _The night was fun-filled for everyone. There was dancing, snacks, and photographs to spare. But such a good night was about to take a turn for the worse. "Hey everyone! Listen up!" Jamison shouted. Everyone faced him and Sandy. "Sandra, I want you to know that..."_

 _"That what?" Sandy asked hopefully._

 _SLAP_

 _She had been slapped._

 _In front of the whole school._

 _"Why would I date something like you?" Jamison asked. He was swept away by his friends, and everyone began laughing. Sandy ran, crying more in rage than in being upset. "One heck of a girl...yeah, right..."_

"So that's why you were upset," present-day SpongeBob realized. "Y-yeah...and it still hurts so much," Sandy said. She had begun crying during the story. "Listen. I want you to know that I'll never hurt you like that. Jamison was a jerk," SpongeBob said.

He let Sandy cry herself to sleep in his embrace before falling asleep himself.

 *****Reviews appreciated!**


	6. Chapter 6

*****Yes...this took a while to think of. But it's typed and done. I OWN SPONGEBOB MUHAHAHA...no, just kidding. You know that I don't own him.**

Chapter Five: If At First You Don't Succeed...

SpongeBob was glad he heard the story. He was also glad to be at Sandy's treedome, her couch was very comfortable. However, she was comfortable too. He didn't know why, but he found this feeling more welcoming than any other he'd experienced.

He wanted this to last. But he, being a big idiot, was scared. There were so many ways to screw this up, anyone could be anxious. So that explained going home to be on his home computer for most of the day.

"Meow?" Gary asked, nudging his master's leg. "Still a little confused on all this Sandy stuff. So, I've decided to do what she does if she's confused: research!" SpongeBob explained. Gary meowed, most likely translating to: _You are a Class-A idiot._

SpongeBob took out his notebook and turned to a blank page. He typed _how to win over a woman_ into the search bar. There were several results, none of them the same. SpongeBob picked up his pencil. "This may take a while."

Sandy wasn't shocked when she got a phone call. It was SpongeBob. "Hey Sponge. I guess I'm okay, the memory still hurts. Y-you wann try again? Oh...okay, you come over here. Tonight at eight. It's a date. Well...sorta. Maybe. Y'know what? I'll see you there. Bye."

Sandy smiled. _A second chance with SpongeBob. This might be the remedy to a broken heart._

The key word was "might".

SpongeBob didn't know how he'd fallen asleep. He must've been tired from researching. Either way, Gary bit him. "Ow!" SpongeBob yelped. He looked at the clock and jumped up. "7:57?!" Gary had to move to avoid getting lukewarm coffee on his shell.

However, the coffee soaked the notebook. It was barely legible. This left only one option: winging it and praying for the best. SpongeBob glanced at what he could read. Something crept into his smile...and it wasn't so innocently sweet.

 *****Sorry for the short chapter, this one was kinda hard to write. But how will the date go? What will SpongeBob do? When will people start reviewing? Why am I asked you guys?**


	7. Chapter 7

*****WARNING: This chapter is a little...different than all the others. But it's just this one, okay? Don't get mad. Thank you for your waiting, though! I'm random with my updates. Shout-out time! Thanks to CZC90203, SongOfPeace16, and a Guest for their wonderful reviews. I own nothing and let's get on with it.**

Chapter Six: ...Try One More Time

 _Ding-dong._ Sandy looked up from her book and saw who it was. "Howdy, SpongeBob. Um, y'all feeling okay?" she asked, looking at that sly grin on his face. "Hm? Just fine, my dear. Do you have that snow setting on the treedome still? We can get...closer if you switch it one," SpongeBob said. The tone in his voice was enough to change Sandy's mind about turning on the hibernation setting.

"Er...not yet. You want a drink?" Sandy really could've cared less about drinks at the moment. She just cared about two seconds to figure out what in the heck was wrong with SpongeBob. "I think I'll be good. You're all that I need," SpongeBob said. He raised his eyebrows twice. "I'm gonna go get one for myself then," Sandy said. She went into the treehouse. _Now, what in the heck is wrong with him?_

SpongeBob didn't notice it. His notes had been blurred up. He saw that what he was doing was still on that list. Wasn't it? _Eh, most likely. Just keep going, SquarePants._ He snapped out of his thoughts after hearing soft footsteps against the grass. Sandy had come back with a cup of iced tea in her hand. She sat down at the picnic table where SpongeBob was.

"I'm sorry for running out on you. What you said reminded me so much of Jamison...but he's not important. What do you want to do now?" Sandy asked. SpongeBob moved to the other end of the picnic table and fingered her collar. "I've never seen much of the treehouse. Perhaps we could go up there for a while?" he asked. _Just keep it up, do what you're doing._

 _What in the heck is he doing?_ Sandy thought. She considered the idea for a moment before agreeing to go inside. It was a rather hesitant response, though.

The two went around the house, touring all the room. Well, almost all of them. They skipped the bedroom. "You haven't shown me your room yet. Why?" SpongeBob asked. "Oh, um...there's some things in there I'd prefer you'd not screw around with. Can we move on?" Sandy asked. But SpongeBob wasn't listening; he was already messing in the bedroom. "Whoa-whoa-whoa! Hands off, sea-for-brains!" Sandy ordered, slapping SpongeBob's hand away. However, he started kissing her hand, then her arm, then her cheek, a few times a piece. "I don't have work until seven. Would you like to extend this date?" he offered.

Sandy blinked. She pieced together the puzzle give and didn't like the picture it made. "Alright, SquarePants. You have overstayed your welcome!" she yelled. When SpongeBob refused to leave, Sandy pushed him out of the treedome. "And stay out!" She slammed the door shut and slid down against it. "What happened to you?"

"...and I don't even know what I did wrong!" SpongeBob ranted. Gary wished he could've been elsewhere. Maybe at that snail club Plankton conned him into staying at a while back. But he slithered elsewhere. SpongeBob sighen and went to go look at his coffee-stained notes.

And when he did, he freaked.

 *****Yes, I've finally typed it up! Please review me, ten seconds of your time makes me happy.**


	8. Chapter 8

*****Yeah, I'm here, I'm glad you're patient readers. Thanks to the reviewers, the rest of you are lazy. JUST KIDDING! I own nothing. Let's begin!**

Chapter Seven: What Have I Done?

"Oh no! How stupid am I?!" SpongeBob yelled at himself as he flipped through his notes. Gary didn't answer that question. He slithered away to go do whatever it is that snails do.

"Gee, thanks for the support, Gary," SpongeBob said sarcastically. He hit his head on the desk, repeating, "What. Have. I. Done? What. Have. I. Done?"

This went on for a little while.

Eventually, SpongeBob stopped hitting his head. It wouldn't rid him of the memories. He sat up and tossed the coffee stained notes into the trash can. The same possibly-good-possibly-bad idea ran through his head.

"I've got to set things right."

S-A-N-D-Y-A-N-D-S-P-O-N-G-E-B-O-B

 _That stupid password,_ Sandy thought bitterly. Maybe when she said "tighter than bark on a tree", he took it that they could be a little _too_ tight. She put the password into the laptop, clicked on the Skype icon, and called Layla again. It took a few moments, but she picked up.

"Thank God you called. It's my turn to bring my brother to his 'special' doctor's appointment. And this is one of his therapy sessions. You saved my sanity," Layla said. Sandy wasn't sure how to respond to that. She shook it off and explained the situation of the sponge.

"...and that's what happened," Sandy concluded. She waited out the two-minute silence. "Well," Layla said, "SpongeBob surely is something else." Sandy nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. But I thought he was a good something else."

"Looks like you were wrong for once. SpongeBob might be as bad as Jamison."

Sandy thought for a moment before nodding in grim agreement.

"Alright, lad. I'm docking yer pay for the half hour ye took off, though!" Mr. Krabs called after his loyal frycook. SpongeBob nodded to show that he understood and ran out the door. He had a half hour to go home, clean up nice, and go set things right.

 _Ding-dong._ The doorbell. Sandy knew who it was. She went down to the door and opened it. There stood SpongeBob with a pink flower and a pleading look. "I know that I said some things to you. And I'm really, really sorry for that," he apologized.

Sandy bit her lip. SpongeBob was her best friend. Then again, this was the exact same act that set her up for their last meeting. She looked at him, the words on her togue. A few minutes that felt like months passed. The decision was made.

"I'm sorry, SpongeBob. But I don't think this is meant to be."

Then Sandy shut the door.

 *****Oh dear. So what will happen next? Will these two patch up? Or are they not simply meant to be? Either way, I still appreciate some reviews.**


	9. Chapter 9

*****Really think I'd abandon you? First off, I made a mistake: Sandy doesn't have Skype. She has SeaTime, which I forgot. Oh well. Next: this is the last chapter *cries in the background*. Well, of the actual story at least. Lastly, all rights go to Stephen Hillenburg. Enjoy!**

Chapter Eight: More Than Friends

"Meow."

Gary had been bumping his empty food bowl against the side of the couch. He had been hungry all day. SpongeBob groaned as he sat up. He'd been laying on the couch all day, wondering if he could tune out the world by staying still. He looked at Gary before falling back on his back. "Come back later, I'm wallowing in my own misery."

Gary meowed an oh-suck-it-up meow before slithering off. He'd settle for some of that fugus he'd seen under SpongeBob's bed.

Speak of the devil, it was then that SpongeBob decided to get off his square butt after laying around all day. He still felt awful. How he wanted to see Sandy...but she shut the door on him the previous night like she wanted nothing to do with her.

"I just wanted to be with Sandy. She's really pretty and smart and strong...but I just had to be so stupid. Why did I have to be so desperate as to have to Google search advice of romance? Gah!" SpongeBob said to no one in particular. It was true, though; that was the summary of 99.9% of his thoughts all day. The other 0.1% was about getting something to eat...

SpongeBob stretched a little. He went up to his room. Not to lie around feeling sorry for himself. It was to get ready.

"I'm getting her back. Even if it's the last thing I do."

 _WHAM!_

"Dang!"

Sandy had thrown the book she was reading across her room in frustration. She had been a bizarre combination of mad and upset all day. Ever since she'd shut the door last night...

 _Stop thinking like that!_ Sandy sighed. She was thinking she was mad at SpongeBob for acting all weird. It was like he was a whole new person! She was so happy at first. He was her everything...

...until last night. Then it occured: Sandy was mad at herself. For giving up on him. For giving in to old desires. For allowing herself to get sucked into this mess in the first place. For everything.

"Gah, Spongey, why do you have to be so handsome? Why do you have to be so lovable? Why?" Sandy asked, looking at an old picture of her and her friend in a photo booth. She couldn't help but smile at the goofy expressions they'd made in the picture. Then she wanted to slap herself.

"Why? **Why?!"** she exclaimed. She put down the photo. SpongeBob's overly perky self was hard not to like. But then again, that kind of act was just what'd set up Sandy for the mess she was in now. Back to square one.

Square.

"Dang it!"

Sandy flopped on her stomach onto her bed. She buried her face into her pillow with a sigh. "This is going to be harder than I thought."

A couple hours had passed. It was around six PM. Sandy had been thinking of her decisions the previous night all day, but she'd learned how to distract herself: by doing random tasks she'd needed to do for forever. So she was sorting out various experimental chemicals when the doorbell rang.

 _Ring-ring-ring-ring-ring-ring!_

"I'm coming!"

At the door, it was SpongeBob. He was wearing a tuxedo and a desperate expression. "I thought I kicked you out, SquarePants," Sandy said coldly. Her tone made SpongeBob feel even worse about his actions. "If you'll give me just a few moments, I can explain all of this."

"Fine. Whatever. Go."

SpongeBob stepped into the clear tunner that seperated the front door and the treedome. "Listen. After our first date, I was really clueless about what to do. So I looked up how to win over a girl and took some notes. But a drink was spilled on those notes, blurring everything up. I thought I was doing the right thing, but it was apparently wrong. Please...forgive me," he begged. The two stared at each other for a moment.

"Yeah, right!"

Sandy's words made SpongeBob freeze up. She sighed. "I've forgiven you for a lot. But this...you had my trust. You were told things that hurt me the most. And then you tried to research romance. I was once told that love has no system. So it's kind of bad that you didn't even try to figure this out. I...sort of have it. You could've tried too," she said.

"You're impossible," SpongeBob muttered. He was slowly getting really mad. And that didn't happen often. Unfortunately, Sandy was getting mad too. They stared each other down.

"I'm impossible? You're not too easy yourself, you know."

"Then how come you won't accept my apology?"

"Because it's ridiculous!"

"It's the truth! I thought you believed facts!"

"I do!"

"Well, this must be an exception!"

"Why do you keep coming back?!"

"..."

"Well?!"

"Because I love you!"

Their gazes softened. Sandy could only blink once. "You...l-love me?" she asked quietly. SpongeBob realized what he'd said. "Yeah. I love you," he admitted. Then a thought hit him. "Do you love me back?"

Sandy was still in shock. She considered everything she'd put herself through in the past couple days. Was it all worth it? Did she really love him after everything that had happened? Minutes passed like months until she gave her answer:

"I love you too."

They stared at each other, now smiling. _Love.._.what a beautiful word. They were both on the sweet, understanding side of it. They both went into the treedome and sat in the grass. What once had been tension was now a relaxed happiness. But one thing was missing. And it was the perfect time to take care of that one thing.

SpongeBob summed up his courage. He took a deep breath, took off his helmet, leaned over, and gave Sandy a long kiss on her lips. He was a little surprised when she kissed him back. They almost didn't want to break it. But they had to. Sandy smiled.

"So this is love."

SpongeBob put on his helment once more. He took his girlfriend's hand. He sighed contently; things had finally been set right.

"Yeah."

 *****Well, that's it. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review! But don't get too sad; I'll be back for the epilogue...**


	10. Chapter 10

*****I'm ba-ack! Epilogue's here at last. I'll miss writing this story. Here ya go, I own nothing.**

Epilogue

The Midnight Dance had come around again. And this one was special to SpongeBob and Sandy. It was their first one together. But it would soon become more special than anyone predicted. Well, exception of SpongeBob. In this case, he didn't count.

Things had been going to plan. The dance was going routinely. Music, treats, pictures, the works. SpongeBob was slowly becoming insanely nervous. "Um, Sponge, you're really sweating. Everything okay?" Sandy asked. The two had somehow reached the center of the floor.

"W-well, I, u-um..." SpongeBob stammered. Now he was really sweating. "You can tell me. Unless it's a T-M-I. Then just keep it in your square head," Sandy said. She cringed internally as she recalled the last T-M-I she'd heard. But that was soon a million miles away.

SpongeBob wasn't sure what to do. He stuttered some things under his breath. Then he reached into his pocket for a small box. "H-here," he said as he put the box in Sandy's hands. She inspected it before opening it. "What...what's this?"

Inside the box was a ring. It had a silver band and a sapphire stone. It looked beautiful and must've cost a fortune. Everyone in the dance gasped. The DJ even stopped playing the music.

"You want to...y-you're asking...?" Sandy guessed. She was shocked and surprised all at once. She thought this was a dream, but was certain it wasn't. It just felt like one. Now all she needed was her suspicions confirmed.

"Sandy, we've been through thick and thin. Now...w-will you...um, m-marry me?" SpongeBob asked shakily. He had never been so nervous (and happy) in his entire life. He-along with everyone else at the dance-anticipated an answer.

"Yes, I'll marry, SpongeBob."

Everyone cheered. "Woo! Go SpongeBob!" Patrick yelled from across the room. Beside him, his date Mindy sighed. Patrick was such an idiot sometimes...

The dance fired up again. SpongeBob was humming The F. U. N. Song again. "Remember when you sang that about us? F really is for friends," Sandy said. She sighed in happiness. SpongeBob smiled his goofy grin. "That's not true now," he said.

Sandy looked at him in confusion. "That's what the song says. Have you written a reprise or something?" she asked. "Sorta. For us, F stands for more than friends. Always has, always will," SpongeBob said. He kept on smiling. The two kept on dancing until Sandy noticed something. "Um, SpongeBob, 'more than friends' starts with an M. Not an F," she pointed out.

SpongeBob blinked once; he hadn't realized that. He only smiled more.

"I know."

 *****How's that for an ending? I thank those who reviewed. And I would love it if you gave me more reviews. See you guys later. (By the way, it's 11:39 PM.)**


End file.
